The right thing to do
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: A short oneshot story on Cole Turner's thoughts about Phoebe Halliwell. Now, he's leaving. For good! Cole's POV


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't own Cole's character nor Phoebe's..**_

_**A/N: It's an one shot story... Please read it and leave me a review. Thanks!**_

_**The right thing to do**_

It was night when it all happened. I was sleeping in my room when demons came to me. The source wanted me dead. But I was mortal now, how could they possibly find me? But they did. I was considered a traitor! I thought they had come to kill me but they offered me to be their leader instead . "Together" they said "we can take him down". A part of me didn't wanna become evil again but the temptation was too much. Not only the source would be dead and I would be free but I was gonna be powerful too. So I accepted the offer. I started making plans without letting anyone know, except from my followers. They were right. I defeated the source and I was now _the ruler of the Underworld_ but Phoebe didn't know. She kept trying to figure out a way to vanquish the source..

I was still with her and we were still happy. Or, at least, I think we were. We seemed like a normal couple to everyone but she was a super witch, a Charmed One and I was the Source of all evil. Now, how normal is that? Phoebe couldn't see the evil in me for quite a long time. For her I was the man she loved.. We made love every night and the Seer helped me to have a kid. She helped Phoebe to get pregnant, even though Phoebe didn't know. We soon got married. When I found out she was pregnant I was the happiest man, or demon for that matters, alive. I was gonna have a son! I persuaded Phoebe to become my Queen so I will take the full power of the source. At first she accepted that but later she realized she belonged to the good side, next to her sisters.. She vanquished me even though she loved me but I didn't really die. I was trapped in limbo, an awful place, a kind of desert where all vanquished demons go before the end up in eternal burning with a creature that was absorbing their powers. I didn't know if I would survive so I wrote her a letter before she vanquishes me:

**Dear Phoebe,  
If I'm dead right now,  
I know it was at your  
hand. No one else in  
heaven or hell had  
power over me. Please**  
**don't cry, I was dead  
before I met you, I was  
born the day you loved  
me. And my love for you  
will keep me alive...  
Forever.**

**Love,Cole**

I started gaining some new powers just like the creatue was doing for some thousands of years. I managed to gain enough powers to come back and tell Phoebe I loved her. Which I did. But Phoebe... She wanted a divorce. She started a new life but I still loved her. What about all we used to be and about to become? What about all the promises we made? Our plans? Our dreams? She was just destroying them. I wanted to hold her again in my arms, kiss her.. I was back now and we could live together till we grow old. Just like he had planned. But I guess she changed her mind and didn't want me by her side anymore. I admit, I was angry and wanted to kill her sisters so she would come to me like many other times in the past but killing them wouldn't make her trust me. Besides, I wanted to be good from now on. For her. I would never change who I am for no one but her! But she had gave up on me. I tried every possible way to make her be with me but nothing worked so I did the right thing.. I went to her office to have a good-bye talking. I told her I would leave if that was what she really wanted and I would never come back. She said she did want me to leave. Yeh, that did hurt a lot but if that was what was making her happy, I would do it. So I did.. I did left and naver came back, never saw her again. I don't regret I met her and loved her. She made me feel things I may never experience again in my life. I became just a mortal guy now that works and all. I 've learned about Phoebe too. The man she married and the beautiful daughters she had. I just wish her happiness and maybe some day, in another life time, we meet each other again and finish what we started...

----------------------------------------------

**That was Cole's point-of-view story about the one woman he really loved.. What you think about it? How about leaving me a review? ;-) Come on Phoebe&Cole fans. I know you 're out there somewhere.. hehe**


End file.
